Lost
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: Here he was, sitting in his car that had gone tail end first into the large ditch and past the snow bank. He knew as soon as he stepped off that little airplane back in that little town called Yukigakure that he was going to have a horrible time here. JuugoxSasuke


**A/N: Hey guys this is ZacksmexyFair's friend here, and I decided to try my hand at making a one-shot. ZacksmexyFair was kind enough to let me use her account to post it. So um, enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty-five year old Sasuke Uchiha couldn't help but bang his head against the steering wheel of his car, causing it to honk as he did so, wondering what he had done wrong to have his day gone to shit. Here he was, sitting in his car that had gone tail end first into the large ditch and past the snow bank. He knew as soon as he stepped off that little airplane back in that little town called Yukigakure that he was going to have a horrible time here. And his family just had to come here in the middle of winter!

Sasuke's parents had recently bought a summer home here in the Land of Snow a little over a month ago and finally took the time off to come check it out and see what needed fixing and redecorating. His parents and older brother Itachi had already been here a few days while he had just arrived this morning. Sasuke wanted to finish his work report and drop it off in his father's office before leaving for a week long vacation. Wouldn't people go somewhere warmer if they're going on vacation during the winter, not some place where the temperature is 30 degrees colder than your hometown?

Stopping his head banging, Sasuke glared at the review mirror, dark eye glaring back in anger. With an annoyed sigh, he weaved a head through his black locks and closed his eyes as he thought of all the bad things that had happened today and added up to this point. First, he slipped and fell on his ass as soon as he stepped out of the plan. Second, the process of getting a rental car took longer than it should have. Third, a blizzard started up as soon as he had gotten out onto the highway. Fourth, he fish tailed, lost control of his car and slid right into the ditch right after his car did a three-sixty. And to make matters worse, he was lost in the middle of nowhere and it was starting to get dark. Not only that, his phone had no signal.

He had been sitting there for thirty minute to see if anyone would pass by, but so far, it was only him and the trees. Getting out and walking to the nearest town was stupid because he wasn't dressed properly for this kind of weather and the nearest town was over an hour away. It would be suicide if he were to try and trek his way through this blizzard now; he was stuck here until morning.

To save on gas, the raven haired man shut off his car and slid into the back seat to lay down, knowing tonight was going to be a cold one. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep as the heat from inside the car started to drop and become colder, his breath fogging up the windows; if it got too cold, he could always turn the car back on and let it warm up. Or leave it running all night, but Sasuke didn't think that would have been a smart idea. So, instead, he curled up onto his side with his back against the seat and found whatever heavy clothing he had in his suitcase and piled them on top of him and fell asleep in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Sasuke sat up with a start, whatever clothing he had on his upper body fell down onto his lap or on the floor. It was absolutely freezing now, enough to make him realize that he had been shivering in his sleep and his pale skin was cold to the touch. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he looked around to see what had made that sound, only to see that the windows were all fogged up and obstructing his view of outside.

The sound came again on the driver's side window, only a little softer. He stayed silent, hoping that maybe if he didn't say anything, whatever was outside would go away. His hopes were quickly crushed when the driver's door opened and a head of oddly spiked, orange hair peeked through. Orange eyes, the same color as his hair or maybe they were a shade darker, looked towards the passenger side before glancing back and catching Sasuke's darker one's.

The stranger's eyes widened and the head soon disappeared, the car door slamming shut before the door that his back was towards opened and a hand yanked him out, catching him when he tripped on the snow. Sasuke didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, as the stranger seemed to be checking him over for any injuries before he took off his rather large and thick coat and placed it over the raven's shoulders.

Sasuke immediately felt warm and the smell of pine and sawdust wafted into his nose, it was quit a pleasant smell actually and almost made him relax. Almost. He couldn't relax when a rather large man was standing in front of him and staring down at him with questioning eyes. The larger man's face was tense with worry and yet Sasuke was at a loss for words; he just couldn't get over how huge this man was. He probably was somewhere over six feet and had a thick muscular frame that his sweater tried to hide and failed.

The stranger lightly smiled in understanding, knowing his height intimidated plenty of people.

"Come," the large man began, his voice kind and warm, "let's get you somewhere warm." The stranger put a large hand on Sasuke's back and led him back towards the road where an old, beat up truck sat parked as close as it could against the snow bank, his other hand carrying the raven's suitcase after putting everything back inside it.

Sasuke let him and soon found himself in a warm vehicle with a man that could easily over power him and kill him, but somehow he didn't feel as frightened when he heard the man speak, his voice soothing him. The raven was just happy to be wrapped up in a thick coat, in a truck with the heater on full blast, and possibly going back into town. He was wrong about going back into town when the truck suddenly turned down a long driveway not even fifty feet from his stuck car.

At the end of the driveway, there was a small, two story house with a rather large garage off towards it's left side where the big man parked his truck in after opening and closing the garage door. Sasuke hopped out and followed the man into his home, immediately finding himself in the kitchen. Off towards his left was the living room and a set of stairs that led up towards the second floor, most likely where the bedrooms were. He didn't really get the time to really look at everything before the coat was taken off his shoulders and he was pushed into the living room and into a rather comfy couch.

After making sure Sasuke was comfortable, the large man went back into the kitchen and put a mug with a tea bag underneath what appeared to be a Keurig. The pale man couldn't help but smirk at the oddness of it. It seemed to clash with the other vintage styled appliances. While Sasuke waited for the other, he took a quick look around and noticed that all the walls were made of light paneled wood, and not that crappy fake stuff either that you see in trailers, no, this looked like real wood that had yet to be sanded. The ceilings were white and slanted up with the roof and the ceiling to floor window to his right appeared to be looking out towards the back of the house, but he couldn't tell since the blizzard appeared to have gotten worse. And the floors were made of a light shade of stone.

Other than the couch, love seat, and coffee table with the sixty inch plasma screen TV hanging off the wall in front of him, there was nothing else besides the needed items in the kitchen. No lamps, no pictures, no nicknacks here or there, or any other kind of decoration except for the blinds that were half closed. The man must not stay here much to have no personal items laying about.

It was then that a black cat decided to make itself known as it yawn/meowed from the bottom of the stairs, stretching it's back legs as it tried to walk forward. The cat looked up at Sasuke curiously before trotting over towards the large man and rubbing its' head against his leather boots, meowing a rather loud greeting. The stranger grinned down at the cat and tickled its' chin before picking up the cup and handing it to Sasuke, sitting on the love seat on the raven's right.

It was silent for a few moments as Sasuke awkwardly sipped his peach green tea before the large man spoke.

"What were you doing out there?" Blunt and to the point.

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping, obviously."

The other smirked at his before it became serious again. "I mean, what were you doing sleeping in your car in this kind of weather? Why didn't you call a tow truck?"

"I couldn't get a signal and there was no way I was going to try and walk to town in this storm. The best option I thought was to stay in the car and wait until morning when I can actually see more than three feet in front of me."

The stranger shook his head before grinning. "It's a good thing I was late getting home or else you would have froze to death during the night. What made you think it was a good idea to drive out in this part of the country in this blizzard?"

"I was trying to find my parent's newly bought summer home, but I got lost and was trying to get to the nearest town before I lost control of the car. Oh, and by the way, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke didn't know why he gave the other man his real name when he could be in potential danger, but the larger man eye's held no ill will towards him; only worry and relief.

"Juugo," the stranger replied after he chuckled.

"Well, Juugo, if that is your real name, what now?"

Juugo lifted an eyebrow at that, but answered anyways as the cat jumped up onto his lap with a purr, head butting into his chin. "Right now, you can take a shower before going to bed, it's late. And in the morning, we'll see how the weather looks."

"How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"You don't, but if it makes you feel any better, you can lock the door to the guest bedroom," Juugo chuckled.

Sasuke wasn't amused and it clearly showed on his face. "Riiight. Well, would you kindly show me where the bathroom is?"

Juugo nodded and started up the stairs with Sasuke's suitcase in hand, not looking back to see if the other was following him. On the second floor was a short hallway with a window at the end and two doors on the left and one on the right. Juugo opened the first door on the left, revealing it to be the bathroom and moved out of the way to let the raven pass him. The bathroom was small with a short bathtub, a sink with only a cabinet underneath it and a medicine mirror above it, and a small cabinet beside the sink. It was rather clean, however.

"Towels are in the cabinet, soap should be underneath the sink, and if you need a razor it should be in the medicine mirror," Juugo said as he made his way to the second door on the left. "I'll put your suitcase in the guest bedroom."

Sasuke followed him into the guest bedroom just as Juugo walked out and walked across the hallway towards the door on the right side of the hallway. Upon opening it, the raven noticed that it was the master bedroom and most likely had a bathroom of it's own. He was right when the large man disappeared behind another door and a shower being started could be heard.

He walked the rest of the way into the guest bedroom and unzipped his suitcase that was sitting on top a bench beside the door. Grabbing a small bag with his toiletries and a pair of underwear (not boxers, not briefs, not boxer briefs, just underwear) and sweats, Sasuke made his way back to the bathroom and turned on the fan, deciding to take a bath rather than a shower. While he waited for the water to warm up, he opened his bag and pulled out a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner, his own bottle of soap, and a razor.

"I think I'll go ahead and shave tonight," he mumbled to himself as he put the stopper in the tub as he ran a hand down his leg. "I should have waxed my legs and arms before leaving." He hated the look and feel of the dark hair that grew on his arms and legs and usually had them waxed off while he shaved his pubic hair and arm pits. The only part of his body that he left untouched besides a regular trim was the hair on top of his head.

When the water was almost to the top, Sasuke turned off the water and got in with pleasured sigh. The cold to the bones feeling was slowly leaving him as he leaned back, feeling relaxed after that long plane ride and being out in the cold for so long. He sat there for a little while before going about to shave what hair needed to be gone after he had washed his hair and body.

His bath was long and refreshing before he finally got out, drained the water, and dried himself off before getting dressed in his underwear and sweat pants. After turning off the bathroom light and fan, he made his way back to the room that he would be staying in for the night. He was about to enter when Juugo stuck his head out from his bedroom.

"Good night, Sasuke," he said with a grin, his hair wet and brushed back with a few strands falling onto his face. The raven couldn't help but think the other man had a rather handsome face.

"Good night," Sasuke replied and entered the guest room before closing it and locking it. A blush appeared on his as he realized that he had thought Juugo was handsome. It usually wouldn't surprise him that he thought another man was hot, cute, or sexy since he was gay, but to think Juugo, who really wasn't his type, was handsome was odd. He never really looked at a man and thought he looked handsome, gorgeous yes, but not handsome. Men he called handsome were his brother and father and even friends he respected. Juugo was a bit of all the categories he had mentioned, but mostly handsome because his face was well defined but soft with a strong jaw and kind eyes.

Shaking the thoughts away, Sasuke dropped his dirty clothes and toiletries into his suitcase and went to bed, curling up underneath the heavy comforter. Hopefully, the storm would be gone by morning.

* * *

It was five past noon when Sasuke awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting up the stairs and into his bedroom. He almost panicked when he realized he was in an unfamiliar room until he remembered what had happened last night. Looking outside, he saw that the storm had yet to pass and looked to be worse than before, which most likely meant he was stuck here until the blizzard had gone. He got up and made his way down stairs to see that Juugo was indeed making pancakes in only a pair of sweat pants, his back towards the raven and his hair back into those odd spikes.

Juugo glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the sleepy raven. "About time you got up, I thought I was going to have to go up there and wake you myself. After picking your lock of course. You like pancakes with raspberries?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged, falling back into the couch and rubbing his eyes with a yawn just as Juugo sat a plate of warm pancakes on the coffee table in front of him along with a fork, a glass of milk, and some syrup. Sasuke gladly took the plate off the coffee table and set it on his lap before pouring a little bit of syrup on top and digging in. He hummed in pleasure at the pleasant taste that filled his mouth.

"These are wonderful," Sasuke said after he swallowed.

Juugo chuckled with a pleased grin. "Thank you, it was my grandmother's recipe."

It was quiet besides the clinking of forks as the two men ate, but not awkward. Sasuke was quiet because he was enjoying his late breakfast while Juugo was quiet because that was how he normally was. They finished up quickly and Juugo took Sasuke's plate and put both his and the raven's plate into the sink to be washed later while the pale man finished off his milk. The now empty cup was placed into the sink as well.

"When do you think the storm will let up?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of silence.

"With a storm like this, not for another few days. Until then, we're stuck here," Juugo replied as he sat on the love seat, leaning back as he sipped on a fresh cup of coffee.

Sasuke looked down and saw a steaming cup of coffee had been put in front of him on the table with a small bottle of cream and a few packets of sugar beside it. He poured as much cream as he could into his cup but left the sugar packets untouched and took a long sip of the now warm drink.

"What is there to do while we wait?" Sasuke asked, taking another sip.

Juugo shrugged as he stood and stretched, showing off his well defined abs and pecs that Sasuke was enjoying over the rim of his cup. "You can watch TV if you want or read a book, but I need to go and split some wood for the wood boiler."

Sasuke gave him a confused gaze as he sat down his cup. "In this?" He pointed out the window.

"I'll be in the shed. There's no way I would split wood out in this weather." Juugo went up the stairs without another word and got dressed before coming back down to see that Sasuke had gotten another cup of coffee. "If you need anything, I'll be out back." He pulled on his heavy coat and slipped on a pair of gloves as well as a hat before he opened the front door in the kitchen that the raven had yet to notice and went out.

Sasuke spotted him moments later from the living room window as he walked towards what looked like another large garage several yards away with a round metal chimney poking out from the roof, smoke billowing out from it. Loud thumping could be heard soon afterward. From the sounds of it, the large man must be splitting the logs in one hit.

Thinking about the man's strength made Sasuke shiver, and not in a bad way. Usually he would go for men who were his size or smaller since he was more of a top than a bottom. But now, he couldn't help but think what sex with Juugo would be like. Would the man be gentle as he seemed to be with his cat or would the man be violent. Sasuke was tipping more on the gentle side, but that could change any moment while he's stuck here.

Lost in thought, he jumped when his phone suddenly rang from his room upstairs. He bolted up the stairs and into his room, answering his phone on the last ring. "Yes?"

"_Sasuke, thank god," _came his mother's worried voice. _"When you didn't show up last night, I got worried. Where are you?"_

"I'm at a house with a man named Juugo who lives about an hour away from any city. I got caught up in a blizzard and ran into a ditch. He found me and is letting me stay with him until the storm passes."

"_Isn't that a little dangerous, staying with a man you don't know?"_

Sasuke shrugged even though his mother couldn't see it. "What other choice do I have? Besides, he hasn't shown me that he's a psycho killer yet. I'll be fine mom."

His mother sighed through the phone. _"Ok dear, if you say so. I'll let the others know that you're fine. Bye baby."_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the name with a small smile. "Bye mom." The line went dead just before he hung up and he sat his phone back down on the nightstand on the right side of the bed, noticing that whatever signal he had was now gone. With nothing else to do, he pulled out a book from his suitcase, propped himself up in the bed, and began reading.

* * *

It was getting close to dinner time when Juugo came back inside, covered in sweat underneath his clothing. When he didn't see Sasuke sitting on the couch like he was expecting to, he made his way upstairs after taking off his wet boots and walked towards the opened door of the guest room. He grinned when he saw that the dark haired man had fallen asleep with a book forgotten on his chest. Juugo closed the door gently, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man before making his way to his own room to take a shower.

After his shower and getting dressed into the same pair of sweats he wore this morning, he went back down to start on dinner. Tonight felt like a mashed potato and ground beef taco night, his stomach growled in agreement. He grabbed what he needed and began making the mashed potatoes first before starting on the ground beef, mixing them together and spooning some into small corn tortillas that he then places in an olive oil filled skillet. He did this several times before he had a large plated filled with them, putting shredded cheese in them while they were still hot.

He was bringing the plate into the living room just as Sasuke came down the stairs, his dark hair mussed up from sleeping. "Welcome back to the living, Sasuke. You hungry?"

The raven nodded and sat down as Juugo handed him a plate and a cup of tea before sitting down on the love seat. Sasuke thanked him and used his fork to pick up some of the oddly filled tacos onto his plate and began eating without asking what it was. Mashed potatoes, meat, and corn tortilla filled his mouth and once again he hummed at the taste.

"Another recipe of your grandmother?" Sasuke asked before taking another bite.

Juugo nodded. "Yes, she gave me her old cooking books before she passed on."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she was getting up there and it was going to happened sooner or later anyways. But thank you." Juugo gave the other a small smile as he picked up his own taco and took a large bite out of it. "Where are you from?"

"Konoha," Sasuke answered in surprise from the sudden question.

The large man hummed. "That's quite a ways from here with a significant temperature change. Why would your parents want a summer home up here?"

Sasuke shrugged, confused himself. "They said that it's rather beautiful during the summer when all the snow is melted."

"Why did they come up now and not in the summer?"

"Why all the questions?"

"Well, I want to get to know the person who's stuck with me for the time being."

Sasuke frowned and glared. "If you wanted to get to know me you would have asked questions about me, not my parents." His frown deepened when the large man didn't say anything and waited to hear the raven's answer. "...they bought a house here some time ago and wanted to come and check on it and make some changes so it'll be ready for them when they do come up for the summer. Why they didn't wait until then, I have no clue."

"You work?"

"..yes."

"As?"

"How about I get a turn to ask you a few questions before I answer," Sasuke snapped, not liking the way he felt like he was being interrogated. When the other nodded, he asked. "Why do you live all the way out here and what's a wood boiler?"

"I like the quiet and solitude. A wood boiler or burner is what heats up the water and the house since I have baseboard heaters instead of pushed air heaters, I just got to make sure I keep it fed with wood."

"So you collect wood during the summer for winter I'm guessing?"

Juugo nodded. "I help clear away lots sometimes and bring as many cut down trees as I can home and cut them down to size, sometimes splitting them if they're too big to fit in the boiler. Now, what do you do for a living?"

Sasuke was about to protest that he wasn't finished asking questions, but decided that Juugo was most likely not going to answer him if he didn't answer first. "I work for my father for the Uchiha Industries."

"Ah, you make the all organic face wash and body lotion." Juugo took the last taco and finished it in two bites.

"And toothpaste and food," Sasuke added. "What do you do besides clearing lots?" He was finished with his own food and had set his plate on the table, finishing his cup of tea.

"I'm a vet. Any siblings?"

Sasuke was not expecting the other to say that he was a vet. He looked more like a mechanic or a construction worker, not a vet. "One, an older brother." He finally answered. "You?"

"Two, but not by blood. We three lived in a family home together with an elderly woman that we called grandma before we were old enough to move out. You have any close friends?"

"Two and they're very special to me. What about you?"

"The same two I mentioned before. They are very special to me too."

The back and forth questioning and answering went on like this for the next few hours as it started to get dark. Sasuke was feeling more relaxed and calm the more he found out about the man, both their answers becoming more detailed before they started telling each other stories about their life growing up. One of Juugo's stories had Sasuke laughing so hard, his sides started aching.

The clock struck ten when everything became quiet again, the sound of sipping and swallowing and purring breaking it every so often. Sasuke was letting himself eye the other while oblivious Juugo pet his cat, whose name was Shiva, that was sitting on his lap once again. The large man was absolutely gorgeous with that gentle smile, sexy because of his muscles, hot in only his sweats, and cute when the cat rubbed it's face against his.

"You're so handsome," Sasuke suddenly whispered without meaning to.

Juugo sputtered and stared at the raven with wide eyes, obviously not accustomed to being complemented, especially by another man. "Uh, thanks," he said nervously, scratching the side of his neck as he blushed. "Um, it's late. I think I'll head to bed." The man was gone without another word, his bedroom door closing quietly with a click.

"Really Sasuke? Are you stupid or what?" Sasuke mumbled to himself in embarrassment. How could he have said that out loud? He meant to only think it, not spout it out right in front of the man. With a sigh, the raven picked up the plates and put them in the sink before heading off to bed.

* * *

He woke to the smell of french toast this time, the clock reading ten pm. He got up and decided to take a quick shower before heading downstairs. Juugo was once again making breakfast, only this time he was wearing a tank along with the sweat pants, unlike Sasuke who was only wearing a pair of sweats once again. Juugo almost dropped the plates he held in each hand when saw Sasuke standing behind him, tension suddenly rising between them.

"U-uh, good morning, Sasuke. You, uh, hungry?" Juugo stuttered as a blush crept up his neck and cheeks. He handed a plate of french toast along with a fork to the raven when Sasuke nodded. A bottle of syrup was placed in front of him as well as a cup of coffee, already filled with a lot of cream. "I'll be heading out to shovel the walk way before the snow gets too high." The big man made to go upstairs, leaving his food untouched, but Sasuke stopped him when he said;

"You look like you got something on your mind."

Juugo stilled on the first step, his back towards the dark haired man. He let out a deep breath before turning around with a nervous look in his eyes while his face remained blank. "Sasuke, are you... uh..."

"Gay?" Sasuke finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Does it bother you?"

Juugo looked as if he was thinking about it before he shook his head. "No, no it doesn't."

"Then why so nervous?"

"..."

"Afraid I'll jump you?" Sasuke smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. When Juugo looked off towards the side, the raven got his answer. "Don't worry, I'm not going to jump you. Even if I tried, I'm pretty sure you can stop me with all those muscles of yours."

"..."

"... do you mind that I think you are hot?"

The blush darkened as the large man fiddled with the seem of his tank. "I don't know."

"Do you mind if I tell you that I want to have sex with you?"Sasuke's smirk grew as the other's blush seemed to darken some more, eyes widening. "Have you ever had sex with a man before?"

"... I've never had sex with anyone before," Juugo mumbled as his gazed turned down towards the floor in embarrassment.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he got up after setting his cup aside, making his way towards the blushing man. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, it just makes it all the more fun." Two pale hands ran up Juugo's torso and up to the sides of his face, pulling the large man's head towards his own. "If you want, I can show you how amazing sex could be."

"Like a one night stand?" Juugo asked quietly, orange eyes gazing into dark ones. His breath gently washed over Sasuke's pale pink lips, making the dark haired man shiver in anticipation

"Yeah, like a one night stand." Sasuke pulled the man down a little more so he could brush his lips against Juugo's as his eyes closed, but he never got the chance when two large hands gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I don't do one night stands." Juugo turned back towards the stairs and made his way back into his bedroom. A few minutes later, he came back out dressed in a pair of jeans and a thick sweater. The two said nothing as Juugo grabbed his coat, gloves, and hat and went outside into the blizzard.

Even though Sasuke felt disappointed, he felt newly found respect for the man while also feeling like he had been challenged. A plan started forming in his mind, making him smirk as he went upstairs into his room.

* * *

It was bed time by the time Juugo finally came back inside, his clothes wet from the snow. He toed off his boots and hung his coat and hat while setting his cloves beside the baseboard next to the front door. He knew Sasuke had to be upstairs when he didn't see him on the couch. With a small sigh, he went up into his room to take a shower before going to bed. When he passed by the guest bedroom's door, he saw that it was left open with Sasuke sleeping underneath the covers.

Another sigh slipped from his mouth before he could stop it as he walked into his room, keeping the door open wide enough for Shiva to slip in and out as she pleased. He undressed before going into his bathroom to take a nice hot shower, never seeing that Sasuke was actually awake and sitting up in his bed with a vicious smirk.

The shower stopped fifteen minutes later before Sasuke heard the man lay down in his bed after turning off the light. Sasuke waited until he heard light snoring come from the man's room, but he didn't want to get up just yet in case the man was still in a light sleep. So he waited for a few more hours, passing the time by reading a book, before getting up and sneaking into Juugo's room quietly, glad that the door didn't squeak. He opened up the nightstand's drawer closest to the sleeping form and found exactly what he was looking for. Lube... or rather baby oil. Though the large man did say he never had sex before, he never said he didn't masturbate.

With gentle hands, Sasuke slipped the blankets down from Juugo's body, stopping them at his shins. He was surprised to see that the sleeping man was naked underneath the covers, causing him to smirk. Fingers lightly ran down the large man's form, finding it smooth and soft, making Juugo's skin quiver but that was it. The smirk grew as did his boldness. His whole hand pressed down and rubbed a palm over one of the sleeping man's nipples. A groan slipped past Juugo's lips and Sasuke licked his lips, leaning down to lap at the other nipple.

Another groan was heard, but the man still did not wake. Sasuke's boldness grew to the point where he was touching and licking at anything he could reach from where he sat on the bed's edge. He stopped suddenly when Juugo hissed at the hand that wrapped around his impressive girth and looked up at the man's sleeping face. Orange eyebrows bunched together, creating a V over his eyes, which were still closed. Sasuke waited until the man's face relaxed before he began pumping a hand up and down the man's length, biting his lip to keep himself from groaning.

He couldn't believe that he was actually molesting a man in his sleep, but he couldn't help himself. He just had to have him. And when Juugo began moaning as his girth grew, Sasuke let whatever good conscious he had left be pulled out the window by a wolf named libido. He let himself climb over Juugo's legs so he was facing the dripping length and gave a small lick to the engorged head, liking the taste of the man, as the sleeping man gave a loud groan; eyebrows once more furrowing over closed eyes.

Without hesitation, Sasuke pulled the head into his mouth and scrapped his teeth lightly against the heated skin, dragging a pitiful moan from Juugo, before sucking more of the length into his mouth. He took as much as he could into his mouth before lifting his head up slowly so just the tip was left in his mouth then dropping it back down. He began bobbing his head up and down the length, sometimes stopping at the tip to swirl his tongue around it or letting it push up against the underside of Juugo's penis as he bobbed his head; his left hand holding onto the base while his right played with the man's balls.

After he was sure enough that the length couldn't get any bigger, Sasuke pulled off his sweats and underwear before settling a knee on either side of Juugo's hips. He grabbed the baby oil and slicked himself inside a little-he had already stretched himself beforehand- before pouring a generous amount over the large dick. Sasuke aligned the impressive length against his ready entrance and began lowering himself on the thick girth, hissing in pain as he was widely stretched. It had been a long time since he last bottomed so he wasn't used to this kind of thing.

He had to stop a few times when the pain became too great before he finally felt course pubic hair brush against his backside. He sat there for a few moments, gazing down at the pleasured filled sleeping face below him. It felt like hours, when it was only minutes, when he finally felt like he could move. Slowly he lifted himself up halfway before bringing himself back down, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling.

It took him some time before he could finally pick up the pace, groaning quietly when pained turned into pleasure. He threw his head back and gasped when the hips beneath him bucked up into him and into his prostate. Looking down, he saw that Juugo was beginning to wake up. Good, he wanted the big man to be awake for the rest of it.

"Sasuke?" Juugo questioned in a sleepy and pleasure filled voice, bucking his hips up again into Sasuke, causing the dark haired man to gasp again. He blanched when the drowsiness finally cleared from his mind and saw what kind of position they were in. His face darkened to a rosy red when he saw that his length was up inside the man moving on top of him. He gasped loudly when Sasuke squeezed around him. "W-what are you d-doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke smirked as he leaned back on his hands, spreading his legs to give the big man a better view, a sheen of sweet glistened on both their skin.

"I-I thought you w-weren't g-going to jump me," Juugo stuttered out, placing his hands on the pale man's hips to pull him off, but Sasuke was having none of that and pushed the man's hands down on either side of his head.

"I lied," Sasuke whispered into Juugo's ears. "If you truly don't want this, push me off. Use all of your strength and push me off." He watched several emotions flitted across the other man's face before two large hands pushed him off and rolled him onto his stomach, lifting his hips. "Juugo?"

The large man didn't answer him as he placed his hands on narrow hips and thrust himself back in, in one go. Sasuke gasped loudly and bowed his head, lowering his upper body down against the bed as Juugo held his hips up. He let out a serious of moans, groans, and gasps as Juugo began thrusting into him harshly, pulling all the way to the tip before pushing back all the way back in. In this angle, the large man was hitting his pleasure spot viciously with each thrust.

Sasuke's moans turned into cries, making Juugo stop in worry that he had hurt the pale man. But he continued when Sasuke snapped over his shoulder to keep going or so help him. He felt like he was on cloud nine as he thrust into Sasuke's hot and moist ass, which jiggled when his hips slapped against the round globes. His own small cries slipped past his lips as he felt himself getting close to coming.

He quickly pulled himself out, clamping his fingers at the base of his cock to keep himself from coming, ignoring Sasuke's glare, as he calmed down. Juugo flipped the other on his side and settled on top of one leg while lifting the other on to his shoulder before thrusting back in, making Sasuke gasp as he hit the raven's prostate dead on.

No words were said between them. No 'oh yes!' or 'fuck me harder' or 'keeping going', just cries, gasps, groans, and moans with an occasional 'fuck!' shouted from Sasuke after a particular thrust from Juugo. It didn't take long for Sasuke to come with a loud cry. Juugo was about to follow him, but he stopped and gripped the base of his cock again, calming down as he flipped the pale man onto his back and slammed back in while leaning over the writhing raven.

The cries began anew until Sasuke came once more as Juugo stopped himself from completion and picked him up from the bed, wrapping pale arms over his shoulder as he slid off the bed and resting long, smooth legs in the crook of his arms, bringing the pale man down onto his length. Sasuke could no longer cry out as his throat had become too sore and dry, instead letting out pitiful mews and gasps as the large man continued to dominate him.

It went on like this for several hours, changing positions each time Sasuke came, before Juugo finally let himself explode inside the pale man right after Sasuke spewed between himself and the sheets. They were back on the bed with Sasuke on his stomach and Juugo leaning over him when they finally came to completion, Sasuke's fifth time. The large man pulled out slowly and fell onto his back beside the pale man, both panting harshly with sweat dripping off both their bodies.

Sasuke turned his head to look tiredly at Juugo, smirking the best he could and failing when it looked more like a small smile. "From now on, no more sex unless I'm with you," he whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Juugo's heart raced at the raven's words and he gently smiled as he ran his fingers through black wet hair. He pulled the pale man to his chest, wrapping his arms around the small form and fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the feeling of pain running up and down his spine, mostly in his lower back. His rectum felt like it was burning, but he couldn't stop the grin the spread across his face when he saw that he was pressed against Juugo's chest. He ran a finger across the large pectorals, drawing invisible swirls across the big man's chest.

"Good morning," was whispered into his ear, making Sasuke look into sleepy orange eyes. The large man gave the raven a small peck on the lips before pulling back enough to fully gaze at Sasuke's face. He frowned, though, at the guilt that spread across the pale face. "What is it?"

"Juugo, about last night..." Sasuke began.

"It was amazing," Juugo quickly interrupted. "I've never felt so good before in my life and I'm glad I got to experience it with you."

The raven gave a small smile. "Me too."

"But you know, I don't do one night stands. So after last night, you now belong to me and only me, no one else is allowed to touch you."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he blushed before giving way into a beautiful smile. "Good, the same goes for you."

Juugo chuckled as he kissed the pale man, deepening it quickly and thrusting in his tongue as soon as the other's mouth opened. He tilted his head to the side and weaved a hand through dark locks. Pulling his tongue out, he let Sasuke take control of their first proper kiss, moaning when he noticed how talented the raven was with his mouth. He felt his blood rush down to pool in his loins and pulled back from the kiss to keep himself from getting hard; Sasuke was in no position for another round.

"Sasuke... what will happen when it's time for you to go back home?" Juugo asked, staring straight into the other's eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he let out a sad sigh at the thought of leaving before an idea suddenly struck him. He gazed back into orange eyes as a grin spread across his face. "Well, as soon as I get home, I'm going to have a talk with my father. He was planning on branching out here in the Land of Snow within the next year and all I have to do is convince him to let me become manager instead of Itachi."

Juugo raised an eyebrow at this but gave a small smile, giving the pale man another kiss.

* * *

"Are we all packed and ready to go?" Mikoto asked her two sons and husband. All she received were 'hn's from the three men. "Good, let's get going before we miss our plane."

The day after Juugo and Sasuke had sex, the blizzard had passed but the roads were still un-drivable from all the snow. It would be another day stuck in the house until the plows came through, which was fine with them and they spent that day sharing more stories about themselves and about their family in bed. The day after, Juugo brought him to his parent's summer home and the two gave their good-byes. Sasuke only had three days left before he had to leave for Konoha.

The four of them carried their luggage down the shoveled walkway to their cars. This time, Sasuke actually had someone to follow so he wouldn't get lost again. Itachi, however, decided to ride with him instead of their parents, mumbling something about mother squealing and new house decorations. The hour long car ride to the airport was silent, neither of the brothers saying a word; the older brother already guessing about what had happened between Sasuke and Juugo.

They entered just in time to pay for their luggage and tickets before quickly walking, Uchihas do not run, to their gate. People were already being boarded when they reached their destination and quickly got behind the long line. While Mikoto was talking quickly to her husband about all the things that needed to be done to their new summer home, Itachi and Sasuke stayed silent behind their parents.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice yelled.

Sasuke turned towards the person who had called his name and smiled when he saw Juugo running up to him. Itachi raised an eyebrow as the two embraced, looking back to see that his parents were oblivious to the two now kissing men.

"I'll be back, I promise," the pale man whispered as he embraced Juugo one last time. "Even if I have to quit working for my father, I will come back."

"Wait for me until then," Juugo replied back, giving his lover one last kiss before Sasuke slipped out of his arms to quickly walk through the door that led to the plan before it closed behind him.

* * *

**A year and a half later.**

Juugo ran the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe off the sweat before they reached his eyes. He was shirtless as it was now summer time and the temperature was well into the eighties. He had just come back with a dump truck loaded with cut down trees and was using his chain saw to cut them into sizable logs. He was free today from the vet, allowing him to finally start gathering wood before winter hit again. As he cut, thoughts of Sasuke continued to run through his mind like they always did. It was hard only being able to see the raven through a computer screen, which both had put into good use, and not being able to touch him.

But Sasuke had called him the other day and told him that he would be coming soon; his persuasion was a success. Itachi said he was all for it, giving the position to Sasuke and saying he didn't was to leave behind his hometown and lover. Sasuke would soon be here and living with him in a matter of days. However, his lover would not tell him when he would arrive and kept him waiting anxiously for over a week now.

His thoughts were brought to an end when a sleek, dark blue car drove down his driveway, stopping right in front of his garage. Juugo switched his saw off and set it to the side as the driver's door opened. A head of black hair popped out from the opened door, making the large man smile at the familiar face that greeted him.

"Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N: hoped you liked it. Please comment and let me know what you think. Sorry if it seems a little cheesy.**


End file.
